


Predictions

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Individual vs Common Sense = ?





	Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-12-12 02:24pm to 02:29pm

"Are you alright?" Sheridan had come across her on the bridge overseeing one of the cargo bays, her features showing her frustration a little too clearly. 

"Fine," she answered curtly but then relented with a sigh. "Just contemplating the sheer incompetence of some individuals. Because if they are not incompetent, they are completely unfaced by more important matters. Meaning they don't care!" 

"That bad?" the Captain asked with some humor but Ivanova only sent him a glare. "Take the team to the right for example. One member plays completely against the rest, so the whole team is going to get busted within the next few minutes!" 

"Busted?" Sheridan repeated, surprised as much over the language as the meaning itself. 

"Busted," Ivanova confirmed. "Because the moment Garibaldi sees that they work without protection, he's going to shut them down." 

In exactly that moment the security chief appeared and did what she had foretold. Ivanova almost smiled, while Sheridan couldn't help but sigh. Sometimes her predictions came true way too quickly.


End file.
